


Someday

by Danyu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Can't Spit It Out, Established Relationship, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:15:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danyu/pseuds/Danyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It frustrated him, knowing three simple words were standing in his way. She said to give it time. He knew that someday would come, and so did she.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someday

**Author's Note:**

> Contains sexual content. Reader discretion is advised.

Desire…pulsing, rushing, coursing through him like a lightning strike. Lust…hot, hard, quick. Such a feeling Inuyasha could not shake, crashing over him, like fire flowing through his veins.

They lay entwined in her bedroom, the last night of a three-day visit back to her own time she had managed to wrangle out of him. For most of the three days, he had kept his distance, kept from touching her, to give her time with her friends and family. But this night, this night was his time, before he had to share her all over again once they went back through the well.

His heart slammed in his chest. His breath, hard and ragged, was panting. His muscles were tense and tight, straining. He was aching, hard and ready, and Kagome lifted her hips to meet him, her legs locking around his waist. He sank into her, tightness and wet heat, and he could have wept with relief. He breathed out unsteadily, bracing his arms on either side of their bodies, and began to move, slow and steady. She wrapped herself around him, soft and warm, reaching to meet every stroke of their bodies.

She brushed a hand down the side of his face, tangling her fingers in his hair, and she tilted her head to whisper in his ear, "Harder, Inuyasha. I won't break."

With an approving growl, he let himself go, picking up his pace with a roughness not enough to hurt her but more than enough to leave her feeling him. The intensity of everything he was feeling pulsed to the very core of him, and Kagome did not protest nor fail to respond. Instead, she encouraged him on, meeting him with just as much fervor, returning his frantic kisses with just as much heat.

Their bodies rocked and arched, moving together, his thrusts coming hard and quick. Again and again, Inuyasha returned to the ecstasy of her, flesh against flesh, as need met need, pleasure meeting pleasure until they built up to a crescendo.

He felt her tighten and quake around him, unable to help the hint of male arrogance that rippled through him as she threw her head back, shaking beneath him, moaning his name over and over.

But then, everything seemed to stop all together. His world exploded and all that mattered was the woman beneath him and the raw sensation coursing through him. He rode this wave of pleasure to the edge and over, sweet oblivion, white static before his eyes. He didn't know whether it was a growl of satisfaction or a roar of triumph that escaped him as he emptied inside her.

He collapsed against her, unable to find the strength to do anything more. She slipped her arms around his waist, pressing a light kiss against his sweaty temple. Rays of moonlight shone through the bedroom window, causing the sheen of sweat against his muscled body to strangely glisten, as he rested his head against her chest.

Kagome lovingly stroked his hair, running her fingers through the silky, silver strands. His lips upturned into a half-smile, nuzzling his nose against her breast. He sighed, a full, contented sigh, his warm breath a tickle against her neck. Contentment…it was something he had not felt in a long time, his happiness here with her, his peace was to be lying sated and content in her arms.

She caressed his shoulders, lazily tracing her fingers over the hard muscles. She softly whispered his name and he raised his head to look at her, staring down into her warm brown eyes.

Just the look of them could fill him with such warmth and ease the pain of the past in his heart. She had once made a promise to stay by his side, and she stayed true to her word. She stayed with him, supported him, cared for him…and loved him. She was a dream never thought possible, everything he could have ever wanted and never deserved. She was lover, friend and companion when he needed her. His savior, his godsend, she knew his mind, his soul, and above all, his heart.

"Kagome, I…" As usual, he hesitated, a lump rising up in his throat. He stopped his struggle as she placed a finger to his lips, a knowing smile playing across her own, swollen from his kisses.

"It's alright, Inuyasha. I know." She raised a hand to caress his cheek, stroking his hair again. He settled his head back against her shoulder, letting his amber eyes close, heaving a heavy sigh. She knew his hesitation, all too well.

She had given him the words right off, the first time he had ever dared to touch her. Somehow, she understood whatever fear or hesitation held him back from doing the same, and she accepted it as she accepted so many other things in life. She knew without the words, exactly what was in his heart. It frustrated him all the same, to know that three simple words were the only thing standing in his way.

He had told her this, of course, and she had just smiled. Give it time, she had told him. In time, he would heal. In time, he would be able to tell her everything he felt.

He narrowed his eyes with determination, raising his head to face her again. Kagome did not stop her ministrations, soothing him, her expression soft and patient without the slightest hint of expectation. He let himself smile, turning his head to kiss her palm, before letting himself grow serious again. He swallowed hard, forcing out the words he wanted to express at least a small portion of what she was to him. "I…I want you with me, Kagome. Always."

Her eyes went wide at the unexpected sentiment, and then went wet with tears before she broke out into a brilliant smile. Somewhat familiar by now with the notion of happy tears, he let the arms twining around his neck draw him down into a kiss, nuzzling his nose into her neck after they separated to breathe in her comforting scent.

With the first light of morning, they would leave again to return to his time, to continue on with their journey. Someday, he would tell her just what she meant to him, but for now, he let himself drift into a rare good night's sleep, content in the knowledge that she was there and not going anywhere.

Someday would have to wait, but it would come. He knew that for certain, and so did she.


End file.
